RIP tú y yo
by Troianus
Summary: OoC/TH/UA. Inspirado en la canción R.I.P. de 3OH!3. Edward tenía la relación perfecta con su novia Isabella Swan. Pero un día, luego de terminar la secundaria, ella le dice que debe seguir adelante y que se va a Nueva York a estudiar. Años después, Edward vuelve a Forks por la boda de su hermana todavía con el corazón roto y ésta le dice que Bella también está invitada.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. La canción es de la banda 3OH!3. Sólo me adjudico la trama.

* * *

_This town used to be a pretty place to stay  
A place you'd stop off on the highway  
(Este pueblo solía ser un lindo lugar para quedarse  
Un lugar en el que pararías en la carretera)_

Definitivamente había tomado la decisión más difícil de mi vida: volver a Forks. Sabía que esto pasaría; llegaría y absolutamente todo me recordaría a _ella_. ¿Y cómo no lo haría? Todo era malditamente verde en este pueblo recóndito de Washington. Y _su _color favorito era el verde. Por mis ojos, según había admitido una vez.

Pero Alice prácticamente me había rogado que volviera, quería darme una noticia en persona. Y yo no podía negarle nada, era mi hermana favorita a pesar de todo. Por ella, y un poco por mi madre Esme, había vuelto. Le había advertido a Alice que no quería pasar más de una semana en ese estado y ella lo entendía, todo me recordaba a _ella_ y esos años felices.

Amaba a mi hermana, pero a veces presionaba demasiado. Como todas las veces que hablábamos, trataba de saber cómo estaba sobre _ese_ tema. Habían pasado ya unos cuantos años, pero el dolor seguía latente en mi corazón.

_But all of those things changed on the day  
You packed up your bags and you ran away  
(Pero todas esas cosas cambiaron el día  
Que tu empacaste tus cosas y escapaste)_

_All they say is how you've changed  
Every day I stay the same  
(Todo lo que ellos dicen es cómo cambiaste  
Todos los días me mantuve igual)_

Alice sabía que me ponía mal hablar de _ella,_ pero mi lado masoquista todavía quería saber qué hacía y qué era de su vida. Inconscientemente esperaba que un día simplemente me dijeran: "ha vuelto a Forks y te está buscando" y yo era débil respecto a _ella_, correría de vuelta a Washington. Pero en cambio sólo recibía noticias de que se encontraba todavía en Nueva York realizando sus sueños y que no tenía intenciones de volver. Pero un día, una Alice muy angustiada me llamó y si hubiera sido posible, mi corazón se habría partido un poco más ese día.

Flashback:

"_Mi celular sonaba en algún lugar del departamento y yo no podía encontrarlo. Para cuando lo encontré, ya había dejado de sonar. Vi que la llamada era de mi hermana y rápidamente la llamé de vuelta._

_—Edward —atendió al primer tono._

_—Hola, Alice. ¿A qué debo tu llamado? —respondí yo._

_—Edward, Bella está en Forks —casi se me cae el teléfono cuando escuché su nombre y "Forks" en la misma oración—. Pero no está sola, Edward. Vino con Jacob, Jacob Black —**crunch**. Y ese fue mi corazón partiéndose._

—_Ese perro... _—_dije con los dientes apretados._

—_Yo sé que era mi amiga, pero tú eres mi hermano y cuando la veo me dan ganas de pegarle en la cara. ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonta? _—_comenzó a despotricar Alice._

—_Ali _—_la corté_—_, ella... ella tenía sus razones, no debes... no debemos culparla de nada. Era su decisión y yo elegí respetarla. Pasó un año ya, tenemos que dejarlo ir._

_—Lo siento, pero es que se ve feliz y tú estás allá tan triste que no puedo evitar querer sacudirla y gritarle en la cara._

—_No estoy acá triste, estoy estudiando _—_bueno, eso no era del todo mentira. Estaba en la universidad y si, puede que a la noche cuando me acostaba me sentía más solo que nunca, pero tampoco me sentía miserable ni suicida._

—_Edward... _—_dijo con tono acusador_— _Como sea, ella está muy cambiada y eso me asusta, no la reconozco._

—_¿En qué sentido? _—_pregunté interesadamente._

—_Está más bonita, sin dudas. Lleva el cabello largo y de un tono más rojizo. Sus ojos ya no brillan como lo hacían antes cuando estaba contigo, tienen un color más apagado..._

—_Alice, estas tratando de relacionar el que no estemos más juntos con que no le brillen los ojos, no veas cosas en donde no las hay _—_la corté. Sabía lo exagerada que podía llegar a ser mi hermana y tampoco quería ilusionarme._

—_Cambió su modo de vestir, también. Tiene más sentido de la moda ahora _—_siguió mi hermana, ignorándome_—_. Y su figura... claramente hace ejercicio ahora. Y, Edward, no sé si debería decirtelo pero bueno, aquí voy. Ella sigue usando tu collar _—_dijo juntando todas las palabras, haciendo que casi no pudiera entender lo que decía. Pero lo hice._

—_¿Mi collar? _—_pregunté sorprendido._

—_Sí, tu collar. El que le diste en su aniversario._

—_¿Por qué? _—_pregunté más para mí mismo. Sin embargo, Alice lo escuchó._

—_Yo creo que todavía te ama y te extraña _—_dijo en voz baja._

—_No, Alice. Basta. En fin, estoy llegando tarde al trabajo. Hablamos luego _—_corté. No veía porqué mi hermana era cruel al punto de plantarme ideas absurdas sobre Bella. Ella estaba con Black, seguramente volvería a Nueva York con él en unos pocos días y usaba mi collar solo porque le gustaba. Sí, así tenía que ser. Así lo quiso ella, después de todo."_

_So you can keep the necklace that I gave to you  
(Puedes quedarte con el collar que te di)_

Flashback:_  
"—Bella, no puedes mirar. No hagas trampa._

_—Edward, me conoces hace cinco años y todavía no aprendiste que no me gustan las sorpresas._

_—Esta te gustará, lo prometo._

_—Eso me dices siempre._

_—¿Y no te gustan mis sorpresas?_

_—Sí, pero...al final. Déjame quejarme —yo reí y ella bufó. Siempre era lo mismo._

_—Bien, ahora si —removí el pañuelo de seda de sus ojos y lo guardé en mi bolsillo mientras ella se acostumbraba a la luz—. Felices cuatro años, mi amor —le susurré sonriendo justo antes de besarla. Ella sonrió sobre mi boca y murmuró:_

_—Feliz día para ti también. Te amo._

_—Tengo un regalo para ti —le dije, dándole mi mejor sonrisa para que no me regañara por gastar dinero en ella._

_—Esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar, porque yo también tengo un regalo para ti —me sonrió._

_—Yo primero —dije infantilmente, todavía encandilado por su hermosa sonrisa. Saqué de mi bolsillo una cajita forrada en terciopelo azul y la abrí dejando a la vista su contenido, un collar simple con un dije de corazón que se abría y dentro contenía una foto de nosotros abrazados._

_—Edward... es precioso —supe que decía la verdad por las lágrimas en sus ojos._

_—Ábrelo —dije suavemente. Lo tomó suavemente con sus manos y lo abrió. Subió su mirada hasta la mía y se abalanzó a abrazarme. Yo la sostuve fuertemente contra mi y aspiré el dulce aroma que su corto cabello emanaba— Te amo tanto. Ahora tú eres mi vida —suspiré en su cuello y ella se estremeció._

_—Yo también te amo, Edward. Nuestro amor es eterno, nunca lo olvides. Pase lo que pase."_

_I'll keep the shitty tattoos  
(Yo me quedaré con los tatuajes de mierda)_

Flashback:

"—_¿Estas segura, Bella? No quiero que después te arrepientas _—_dije, tomándola de la mano antes de que pudiera poner un pie dentro del local._

_—Edward —dijo ella, haciendo que la mirara y dejara de inspeccionar el lugar—, ¿qué fue lo que te dije hace un año?_

_—Me dijiste que nuestro amor era eterno —respondí sin vacilar._

_—Y lo decía en serio. Es por eso por lo que nunca me voy a arrepentir de esto. ¿Acaso tú te estas acobardando?_

_—Claro que no, yo estoy muy seguro —respondí sinceramente. Si me hubiera pedido que escaláramos el Everest en tan solo una remera musculosa, lo habría hecho sin dudar ni una vez, por lo que había accedido a hacer esto al segundo porque aparte del hecho de que yo estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella, me había parecido una buena idea. Tomé su mano y la guié dentro. Un hombre musculoso, con muchos tatuajes y perforaciones estaba atendiendo detrás de un mostrador. Nos miró despectivamente y de mal modo nos dijo:_

_—Bienvenidos a "Ink&Needle", ¿qué se les ofrece?_

_—Queremos hacernos tatuajes —respondió Bella._

_—¿Son mayores? —ups, un pequeño detalle._

_—Por supuesto —respondió Bella, rodando los ojos. Frente a los ojos de cualquiera, Bella decía la verdad. Pero yo, que la conocía desde los once años, sabía que mentía (sumado al hecho de que los dos teníamos solo diecisiete años). El tipo le creyó por lo que nos condujo por un pasillo hasta una pequeña sala abierta con dos sillas en el medio y las paredes llenas de gabinetes y otras cosas._

_—¿Quién va primero? —preguntó el tipo musculoso mirándonos alternativamente._

_:-:_

_Una hora después salíamos del lugar con un dolor en el brazo insoportable. Yo, con un tatuaje en el antebrazo que rezaba "Mia vita" y Bella con uno en la parte trasera de la muñeca que decía "Amore aeterno"; ambas frases en Latín que significaban, además de "mi vida" y "amor eterno", nuestro amor infinito y la noche en que nos unimos en cuerpo y alma. La primera vez que hicimos el amor."_

_I can see it from the other side  
The grass isn't always as green  
The house is burnt to ashes  
I'm no longer in-between  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
You and me  
(Lo puedo ver desde el otro lado  
El pasto nunca estuvo tan verde  
La casa esta quemada hasta las cenizas  
Ya no estoy en el medio  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
Tú y yo) x2_

_I count the empty bottles upon the bar  
But I give up, I can't count that far  
The lights in this place are too dim to see  
They're kickin' me out  
It's a quarter past three  
(Cuento las botellas vacías del bar  
Pero me rindo, no puedo contar tanto  
Las luces de este lugar son muy tenues para ver  
Me estan echando  
Son las tres y cuarto)_

Cómo había llegado a este bar era una duda enorme para mi. Lo último que recordaba era haber llegado a Forks y a Alice esperándome en la puerta, para darme las nuevas.

Alice. Mi hermana melliza se iba a casar con Jasper y me había pedido que me quedara en Forks hasta después de la boda, para la cual faltaba un mes. Y pese a que cada lugar que veía me recordaba a _ella,_ era mi hermana y yo no podía ni quería defraudarla. Pero luego ella tiró la bomba, la verdadera noticia –pues todos sabíamos que algún día esos dos se iban a casar–. Bella iba a venir. Alice no podía no invitarla, habían sido muy amigas antes de que _eso_ pasara. Pero era demasiado para mi en un solo día, por lo que había manejado sin rumbo hasta toparme con ese bar en el que me había adentrado para ahogar mis penas y escapar de la realidad por lo menos un rato.

_They tell me you're all I've got  
I just need these dreams to stop  
You can keep the necklace that I gave to you  
I'll keep the shitty tattoos  
(Ellos me dicen que eres todo lo que tengo_

_Yo solo necesito que estos sueños terminen_

_Te puedes quedar con el collar que te di  
Yo me quedaré con los tatuajes de mierda)_

Escapaba de la realidad, de la miseria que era mi vida. De lo poco que quedaba de mi, de lo mucho que se había llevado Bella consigo. Mi corazón, por ejemplo. Ella lo tenía y no era consciente de ello. Escapaba a una realidad paralela, en donde nada había sucedido. En donde Bella seguía conmigo y éramos felices estudiando en Seattle. En donde estábamos juntos, vivíamos en un lindo departamento y hacíamos el amor todas las noches. En una realidad en la que yo llegaba a la noche del trabajo y mi Bella me esperaba con la comida hecha y un beso.

Pero eran sueños. Hermosos sueños, si. Pero dolorosos a la hora de despertar, cuando me tenía que decir una y otra vez que no eran verdad y que Bella no estaba conmigo. Y que nunca más lo estaría. Los primeros años lloraba cuando despertaba. Un poco femenino, lo sé, pero era mi primer y único amor. Pero con el paso del tiempo empecé a disfrutarlos hasta que se volvió algo enfermizo y solo deseé no poder soñar nunca más. Porque dolía mucho el despertar solo en la cama, sin los besos ni las manos de Bella sobre mi rostro y mi cuerpo. La extrañaba, ¡claro que la extrañaba, maldita sea!

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el camarero detrás de la barra.

—Sí —pude murmurar bajo mis sollozos.

—Estamos por cerrar, ¿necesitas que te lleven?

—No, tengo mi auto —dejé el dinero sobre el mostrador y me fui de allí.

_I can see it from the other side  
The grass isn't always as green  
The house is burnt to ashes  
I'm no longer in-between  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
You and me  
(Lo puedo ver desde el otro lado  
El pasto nunca estuvo tan verde  
La casa esta quemada hasta las cenizas  
Ya no estoy en el medio  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
Tú y yo) x2_

_In the back of the car  
On the way to your home  
In the pouring rain  
On the side of the road  
In the light of the street  
In the recline of the seat  
You told me I should move on  
(En la parte de atrás del auto  
En el camino hacia tu casa  
Bajo la lluvia torrencial  
En el costado de la carretera  
Bajo la luz de la calle  
En la reclinación del asiento  
Me dijiste 'Debo seguir adelante') x2_

Flashback:

"_Decir que Bella estaba rara desde la graduación, era quedarse corto. Sabía que escondía algo, pero estaba esperando a que ella me lo dijera, no quería presionarla. Pero ese día me tomó con la guardia baja. Habíamos tenido un maravilloso día en nuestro prado –justo antes de que comenzara a llover torrencialmente–, habíamos estado juntos de todas las formas posibles durante todo el día. Por eso, no esperé que me dijera algo como eso._

_—Edward, ¿puedes aparcar el coche al costado? —me preguntó ella mientras retorcía sus manos nerviosamente en su regazo._

_—¿Por qué? —pregunté temerosamente. Comprendí al instante que Bella me iba a confesar lo que le inquietaba en ese preciso momento._

_—Necesito decirte algo._

_Hice lo que le pedí y ella se giró hacia la ventana. La luz de la calle iluminaba su rostro y le daba un aspecto más pálido de lo normal. Sin embargo, se veía hermosa, como siempre. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del viento, las gotas cayendo sobre el auto y algún que otro trueno._

_—Me voy —soltó simplemente._

_—¿A dónde? —pregunté._

_—A Nueva York._

_—¿De vacaciones? —inquirí ingenuamente._

_—No, Edward. Me voy a la universidad de allá —dijo bajo su aliento, todavía sin mirarme._

_—Voy contigo —dije instantáneamente. _

_—No. Debo seguir adelante, yo sola. Saber lo que es la vida más allá de ti, valerme por mi misma. Necesito estar sola, ser independiente._

_—¿Tú... no me quieres? —pregunté, sin poder digerir todo lo que ella había dicho._

_—No seas tonto, Edward. Claro que te quiero, te amo y lo sabes. Es solo que... necesito hacer esto. No es por ti, no quiero que pienses eso. Todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es real. Yo solo necesito estar alejada de ti por unos años, explorar la vida sola._

_—¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo conmigo? No te molestaré, no me interpondré en tu camino en ningún momento, pero necesito estar contigo. No me alejes, por favor. Eres todo lo que tengo y no se si podré soportar estar alejado de ti mucho tiempo. Por favor... —musité. Ella se dio vuelta a mirarme, sus ojos flameando por un sentimiento que no pude definir. _

_—Ya te dije porqué no, Edward. No insistas. Quiero hacerlo sola, tomarme un tiempo. Después veremos. Ahora llévame a casa."_

_I can see it from the other side  
The grass isn't always as green  
The house is burnt to ashes  
I'm no longer in-between  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
You and me  
(Lo puedo ver desde el otro lado  
El pasto nunca estuvo tan verde  
La casa esta quemada hasta las cenizas  
Ya no estoy en el medio  
R.I.P.  
R.I.P.  
Tú y yo) x2_

En el camino de vuelta a mi casa me dije que estaba siendo estúpido. Yo estaba en proceso de olvidarla, bastante avanzado ya. Durante los primeros años era difícil hasta escuchar su nombre, pero luego empecé a poder soportarlo. Y así fue con las demás cosas. Sí, era doloroso despertarse luego de los sueños en donde aparecía, pero ya no los tenía tan frecuentemente por lo que era bastante soportable. Entonces, verla en la boda de mi hermana no tendría que ser tan difícil.

O eso creía yo.

* * *

Bueno, esto surgió de tanto escuchar esta canción y era casi imposible no escribir una historia de ella. La pensé así, con un final abierto pero eso puede cambiar, dependiendo de muchas cosas. Principalmente, de si alguien lee esto y quiere una continuación.

Troianus


End file.
